He's my best friend
by Gracie x
Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries. Anyway, this is a Prory one-shot. Rated T just in case. Please read and review :)


A/N: Hi there :) This is a Prory one-shot. I hope you like it! Yes, I know they're you him sorry omfg... But I guess Peeta feel in love with Katniss when he was young too so yeah... Please review!

* * *

Rory's POV  
"Primrose Everdeen!" "NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" This scene played over and over again in my head, Prim's cries as Katniss was led away, the distraught look on her face but most of all, me. I just stood there, watching the scene unravel before me. It should have been me, holding her back and comforting her, it should have been me... Not Gale, not Ms. Everdeen, no-one else but me...

Prim's POV  
I've been up all night, thinking, just thinking...  
What's Katniss doing? Where's Katniss? How's Katniss coping? Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... Maybe it hasn't gone through yet but I haven't been crying, I haven't been doing anything... Ever since my breakdown at the reaping, I've been staying at home doing nothing. Katniss told us to be strong and surprisingly it's mum who's been out trying to get us food and money... It's almost as if mummy, a pale ghost after Dad's death, has come back to life. And me? I feel numb...  
I jump as I hear a knock on our run-down door. I blink a few times staring at the clock, trying to determine the time...  
Who the heck is awake at this time of night?

Rory's POV  
Right now I'm standing nervously outside her door... It's midnight and she's probably asleep right now, but it's worth a shot. She hasn't been in school all week, I know I should have tried to find her sooner, but I decided to give her some space for while.  
But as she opens the door, a pale ghost of what used to be, I immediately regret taking my time.  
She's staring at me asking silent questions as I stand here in her doorway not quite knowing what to do...  
Come on Rory! She's been your best friend since kindergarten! Talk to her!  
But before I can even say one word, Prim glares at me and uses all her strength to say, "Go home Rory, I don't need you..." She slams the door, weakly, before I can even process what she has said...  
Why is there a sharp pain in my chest?

Prim's POV  
I tried not to see the expression on his face as I shut the door on him, but it was hard to miss. I lean back against the door sighing softly, he's my best friend and I didn't mean to hurt him, but it's for the best. He doesn't need to see me like this. I'm so tired...

He knocks lightly on the door again whispering, "Primmy, I know you're there. Look, I'm sorry for not coming for you sooner ok? I regret it so much, please open the door..." Hurt and indignation is clear in his voice. "Please..."  
I almost give in right there, my heart skips a beat. I can't risk it, though.  
"No, Rory. Go home, your mum will be wondering where you are." I can feel the hole in my heart widening as I hear myself say these words, but it has to be done. I can't depend on anyone now, especially not him, not Rory Hawthorne.  
"Prim," His voice is urgent now, "Primrose Everdeen, open this door right now or I will break it down and wake your mum. You know I'm stronger than you Prim. Just open the door and it'll be ok..."  
He... He wouldn't would he? He knows he is stronger than me, but break down this door? Is he insane?  
I sigh in annoyance, grabbing the door handle and pulling hard. He almost falls on top of me...  
"I knew you would open the door, Prim." He smiled his lopsided grin and I felt myself smile in return... Just seeing him there in the moon light... No! What am I doing?! Stop it Prim.  
I gasp as he strokes his finger across my fading smile. I'm so confused, what am I doing? What is HE doing?  
He smiles again and it looks like he's about to say something, but instead he pulls me close to him and hugs me tight, whispering in my ear, "I've missed you Prim, I've missed you..."  
I pull back suddenly, obviously hurting his feelings. He stares at me, his grey eyes reflecting the moon's light, showing disbelief and hurt.  
"Rory, why are you here? Just tell me! My sister is in the Hunger Games, being broadcast to the whole of Panem. And then, to make things worse?! My best friend doesn't even try to find me. Where have you been Rory? Why didn't you try to find me?!" I blurt out.

I was as surprised as he was at my outburst... I break down on the floor crying quietly to myself... I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in my legs. I can't see him, but I imagine his confused face, looking down at me.

After a while he sits down and wraps his arms around me. I feel something stir inside me, and, all my emotions, feelings, and senses seem to return to me. I can feel him breathing on my neck...

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, wrapped up in each others embrace, but when I finally stopped sobbing, Rory pulled me up to my feet again.  
Then, he wiped off my run-away tear. He continued to say, "I love you Prim. I know I'm only 13, but I love you. I've loved you ever since our first day in school when you forgot to tuck your shirt in in the back. I'll marry you someday, mark my words. I promise."  
He stopped talking and leaned in to kiss me, I was too shocked to move...  
But as my mind started working again, my heart stopped. I found myself kissing him back.  
It was me who pulled away first, not because I wanted to, but because I had something to tell him as well...  
"Rory... I... I don't know what to say... But there is one thing. I... love you... too," As I said these words, I realised how true they were, I love you Rory Hawthorne, I love you. This time it was my turn to kiss him...

Rory's POV  
That night was arguably the best night of my life. It was a surprise, a nice one, but still a surprise. I still wonder why I had waited so long to tell her.  
The day after, was the day she started recovering. When I woke up, I wondered whether I had been dreaming or not, but all my doubts were erased when she came into school (for the first time in weeks) smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but steal glances at her every time the teacher wasn't looking, she was effortlessly beautiful; her perfect blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, her deep blue eyes staring into space.  
I had planned to ask her to go into the woods with me after school, but I wasn't sure whether she would come. We had been to the woods together before but maybe she didn't want to go, maybe she would be reminded of Katniss. I thought over this idea for a long while before I plucked up the courage to ask her. "P… Prim…" I stuttered. Why was I suddenly stuck for words? She was my best friend, I could talk to her about anything… Right? Yet, my tongue always seemed to be tied when I was around her.  
"Yes, Rory?" She turned around to face me, her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine, a smile playing on her lips.

Prim's POV  
He looked so nervous and I had no idea why. I felt so much better this morning, although I did have my doubts about last night. I can tell now, that it wasn't a dream. To me, Rory Hawthorne is still my best friend, but now we were just closer.  
"Urmm... Oksodoyouwanttocomeforapicnicinthewoodswithme?" He stumbled out. I laugh because he was adorable, he was so nervous.  
"Of course, Rory. You know, you're still my best friend. We're just closer." I smiled at him, reassuringly.  
I realise that this is the first time I've smiled properly since the Reaping.

It feels nice.


End file.
